1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal detector, and in particular relates to a clock and data signal detector.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous types of detectors in the market for various uses, such as fire warning, anti-theft, quantity surveying and so on . . . Basically, these detection devices detect temperature, pressure or light and send out a signal for warning.
However, currently, no transmission facilities are equipped with a signal detection function. Therefore, once the clock signal is interrupted during a transmission, the whole course of transmission is interrupted as well without any warning. Such interruptions often cause delays in time and transmission, and in turn waste valuable resources. Also, during data transmission, if a short circuit or other factors cause the system to continuously output a series of data signals, the abnormal data transmission may cause the transmission facility as well as the laser to become overly exhausted or even break down.